


The Alpha Warlord

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Concubine Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Possessive Derek Hale, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Warlord Derek Hale, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: anon on tumblr wanted: love your stuff so much - can i ask for a sterek fic where stiles is the concubine sold to alpha derek to keep him appeased??
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 497





	The Alpha Warlord

“Do you know why you’re here little whore? Do you know why you were given to me by your village?” Derek asked, voice low and husky in Stiles’ ear. 

“I was given to you Alpha Hale to keep you appeased.” Stiles knew the reason he had cuffed and collared in his village, why he was sent into Warlord Hale’s region and he knew why he was currently naked and sprawled out on said Warlord’s bed.

“Keep me appeased huh?” Derek’s chuckle was low and it sent shivers down Stiles’ spine as the Alpha’s hands tightened on the human’s hips to the point of bruising. 

“Yes Alpha Hale,” Stiles knew the Alpha werewolf could hear how fast his heart was beating from his place under the older man. 

“How egotistic of them, unlike the rumours I’m sure they spread I am not that much of a monster. I like my partners to consent to everything and if they allow it, I collar and keep them at my side, protected.” Derek’s voice turned sorrowful at the end like he was caught in a bad memory. 

Stiles rocked back, rubbing his bare ass against the front of the Warlord’s bulged pants. 

“If I didn’t want this I wouldn’t be here, trust me. The spell they put on me to keep my Spark sealed wore off 20 minutes ago.” Stiles said smugly as he risked looking over his shoulder, greeted with glowing red eyes. 

“Well, well aren’t you just full of surprises little whore,” Derek purred before he placed his hand on the back of Stiles' head and forced the younger man’s face back down onto the bed where it had been before. 

“Tell me you want to be here, want to be my concubine to keep me appeased and be warned I will be able to tell if you’re lying.” Derek’s fangs brushed over the side of Stiles’ throat as the Warlord spoke. 

“If I didn’t want to be here then I wouldn’t be, but yes. I want to be here, I want to be your concubine. I wanted to be collared and protected and take your knot whenever you want.” Stiles’ words were blunt and honest. Derek rewarded them with a burning hot kiss to his pulse point that had Stiles sighing softly, happily. 

“The issue with your village has me on edge, if I do fuck you tonight it will be rough and hard. Can you handle that little whore?” Derek asked Stiles arched his back while spreading his legs wider, offering himself up to the Warlord behind him. 

“Words little whore,” Derek spanked Stiles ass just because he could and his arousal spiked as he watched the plump cheeks bounce and jiggle so nicely. 

“I can handle it Alpha, I’ll use my Spark toss you off if I can’t.” Stiles flashed another smirk making Derek roll those Alpha red eyes when Stiles wiggled his hips. 

“Feisty, I like it.” Derek flashed his fangs before he adjusted his hold on Stiles’ hips and yanked him back. Stiles’ mouth opened and his eyes slammed shut as the Warlord’s thick cock roughly entered him. Thankfully Stiles had played around with himself before the Alpha had come to inspect him. 

“Tighter than most pussy’s I’ve fucked. I’m impressed, maybe I will keep you around little whore.” Derek grunted out as he began to roughly pound into the smaller man below him. 

Stiles moaned as he clutched at the silk sheets below him as he Warlord fuck him like he was toy and Stiles loved it. Whenever he had sex back in the village his partners weren’t willing to fuck him so roughly but Alpha Hale was not holding back and Stiles adored it. 

“You like it rough huh little whore?” Derek sounded amused and a bit impressed, not once pausing in the rough thrusts he was giving into Stiles. 

“F-Fuck, I love it Alpha!” Stiles keened as his cock steadily dripped from between his thighs. 

“Hell yeah you do, oh yes. I think I’m going to have to keep you.” Derek panted as he shoved his hips flush against Stiles’ ass just as his knot swelled up to full size, locking the two together and Stiles whined as he felt a hot rush of cum flood into him. Stiles gasped when a calloused hand touched his erection, the additional stimulation was all Stiles needed and he let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came. 

Stiles came back to his senses, curling up on his side with his ass sore and still seated firmly on Derek’s knot. Derek was stroking his side in a lazy up and down pattern.

“So you’re going to keep me, Alpha Hale?” Stiles smiled lazily, feeling worn out and exhausted in the best possible way. 

“Oh yes, I’m going to keep you little whore, my pretty little whore.” Derek crooned possessively and Stiles found himself smiling as he fell in the possessive, stronghold of the Warlord.


End file.
